


Serotonin Boosts

by ScribblingMama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, old fanfic rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingMama/pseuds/ScribblingMama
Summary: Marinette's mood has taken a dip due to a crazy few weeks. Some quick thinking on her boyfriend's part quickly has her mood improving in ways she never thought possible. She's one lucky lady to have her Chat Noir/Adrien in her life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Serotonin Boosts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this rewrite got away from me. It went from a possible 1000-word short story into over 2700 words, and I regret nothing. I just wanted and needed something fluffy after the past couple of weeks, and this hit all the best spots as I was writing it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute fluff with a few different sides of the love square making an appearance.

Muted thumps against the ceiling of her room spoke of her boyfriend's arrival.

Doing her best to hide her smile, she continued her perusal of the site Alya had mentioned in passing the other day. She'd been needing some serotonin after the craziness of the past few weeks, and the site proved quite the booster as she scrolled through all the available animals at the nearby shelter. Their descriptions had been professionally handled with simple yet cute gimmicks to lure would-be adoptive parents into taking a closer look. Adorable photographs showcased each of their quirky personalities.

Her smile drooped a bit as she considered how many needed homes. The range of dogs, cats, and even hamsters took up considerable space on the few pages dedicated to each species. That didn't even consider the reptilian friends and other exotic animals that many have gotten and then given up for one reason or another. So many animals in need and only so many interested in giving them those forever homes they deserved.

If only her parents would give her the okay, she'd be down at the shelter within minutes and taking home at least one, more than willing to give them all the love and affection she could give them.

"Bad morning?" Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders and tugged her back a bit into a warmer chest. Lips brushed a quick kiss or two against her messily tied up hair, having forgone her signature pigtails for the bun upon waking that morning. "Wanna talk about it, my lady?"

Shaking her head, she allowed herself to fall further into him and accept the quiet comfort he offered her so freely. How she'd gotten so lucky to find such a wonderful person in her partner, she would never know, but she promised to never let him forget how much he meant to her. With a glance over her shoulder, she caught his concerned gaze focused on her, waiting.

"I thought this would make me feel better, but it's not. They are all too cute, Chaton, and deserve to have their forever homes." Her gaze drifted back to the website and frowned further, seeing that the shelter is asking for volunteers and other assistance to aid them in the growing number of animals arriving at the shelter. "It feels a little bit hopeless, doesn't it? What will happen to them if they don't find their forever home?"

Chat tightened his arms around her. His innate sense that she needed to be held a little closer when she got like this never failed to move her. His chin rested on her shoulder as he quickly scanned over the same page she'd been staring at the past several minutes.

"Well, my lady, I think I may have a solution if you're up for a bit of an adventure and some Ladybug-like strategy." He shot her his signature grin, a little bit smug yet oh, so adoring when their gazes met. "You have a wonderfully big heart, and I know with the two of us, these guys can find those homes you want for them so badly. So, what do you say?"

His infectious grin and hopeful expression pulled her out of the slump she'd been succumbing to, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. As a smile slipped back over her lips, she whispered, "Let's do this crazy plan of yours."

"Not mine," he shook his head, "ours."

Laying out the plan, Marinette smiled at the thoughtful idea Chat Noir had. When he finished explaining, he told her to suit up and meet him at the shelter while he called in a few reinforcements, ready to make his lady happy. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he hurried out of her room the way he'd come.

Knowing her Chat Noir wouldn't disappoint her, she cleaned up her space and called Tikki to suit her up, leaving a note to her parents about her disappearance and promise to be home for dinner. She took the same path he'd taken and tossed her yo-yo out, ready to have the best day with her sweet partner and boyfriend while also seeing some pets find their forever homes.

*****

Two hours later, Chat Noir greeted his beautiful partner and girlfriend when she dropped down outside the animal shelter. Not daring to out their relationship which they both thought best to keep quiet, he offered her his fist to pound. It'd taken on a new meaning after they'd revealed themselves to one another after Hawkmoth's defeat, and it remained the best way to convey their feelings without giving anything away to the public.

"Morning, Chaton. Lovely day for adoptions, isn't it?"

The way her lips curved upward lit her up. Her excitement and enthusiasm for this latest mission giving her an aura stole his breath.

Several volunteers rushed toward them upon spying them, preventing him from saying anything. It was better this way, he thought to himself, as the volunteers' eagerness swelled around them, all ready to handle whatever tasks needed doing based on Ladybug's say-so and those running the shelter. Seeing his beloved partner and girlfriend fall into her element was something he would tire of seeing, his smile growing as she grew more animated with each passing moment.

"Come on, Chaton." She grabbed his wrist and tugged him gently toward a couple of the pens set up with great and small balls of fur. "You want the dogs or the cats?"

Biting back another lopsided grin, he took a moment to study both pens. "Well, my lady, contrary to popular belief, I'm more of a dog person. So, I'll take these cute pups while you handle those little bundles of terrors."

He shot her a wink lest she took him seriously.

Not two steps into the pen, several sets of eyes settled upon him, and backs bristled. Teeth bared and low rumbles of growls emitted from the dogs.

He quickly backtracked and shut the pen's doorway before one could make a snack of him. A little chihuahua had dared to come close enough to nip at his booted ankle, only saved by his quick reaction. Rubbing at his neck, he spared a glance at the silently shaking Ladybug. "On second thought, maybe you should take the pups while I stick with my own kind. At least, they don't try to bite me while I'm in my super suit."

"Whatever you say, Chaton," she whispered close to his ear and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

The moment she stepped into the pen with the dogs, they surrounded her and vied for her attention, ready to take on any who dared to get in their way. Soon enough, she had them well and properly ready for any and all attention from her and others who came near to check out the shelter's offerings.

Chat Noir couldn't hold back his adoration while he played with the kittens surrounding him, each searching for the best perch on him. Some took to his lap while others leaped upwards, intent on settling on his shoulders and even one between his cat ears, making a bed on his blond mop of hair. Several volunteers and passersby smiled at the way the kittens clung to him.

Ladybug, too, spared him the cutest little giggle upon spying him and his little group. "I don't think they care if you say you're a dog person, Chaton. They know a pretty cool cat when they see one, and you're the coolest cat I know."

Heat spread through his cheeks and singed the tips of his human ears at her compliment. He met her gaze with a grin that hurt his cheeks, but he didn't care. Words wouldn't form, but they didn't need to. She knew exactly how much he cared about her. He made sure of that each day with little messages while apart and with plenty of cuddles and other little actions when they were together.

*****

Throughout the half-day event, several kittens, puppies, senior pets, and more found new forever homes. Volunteers and the superheroes alike worked diligently as more and more prospects showed up to play with the available pets and gain photographs with the superheroes as they took home their new companions.

Marinette couldn't believe how many had found homes, but then, hadn't she learned how persuasive Chat Noir could be when he set his mind to something? She couldn't get over how sweet and determined he'd been to bring a smile to her face. Her sweet boyfriend and partner never failed to bring up her spirits when she needed him the most, and he certainly succeeded as she took in all the activity around them.

Several volunteers talked to those interested in adopting a pet after the word had gone out about the superheroes hosting this impromptu adoption event. Many had flocked to see the shelter's sweet animals and found new additions to their families. It was enough to bring happy tears to blur her vision, which she was quick to wipe away before anyone witnessed it.

When the event began to wrap up, she sought out Chat Noir and pulled him into a hug, grateful for this magnanimous gesture he'd done for her, the shelter, and all the animals needing homes. She whispered, "You're the best."

He pulled her closer and pressed a small kiss to her hair. "No, I think that's reserved for you, my lady."

A few stragglers came up then and asked for some final photos, which they were both happy to give. Chat Noir kept her within touching distance while posing next to her and their few admirers, grinning and giving them a few silly poses. With each new one, she found herself falling a little harder for him, not realizing she could do so but accepting it as easily as she'd accepted his secret identity upon their mutual reveal some months ago.

Twenty minutes later, they had everything picked up and put away within the shelter's main storage closet and the few animals left, tiredly climbed back into their kennels with the hope that they'd find their homes next time. The volunteers shouted out their final bits of gratitude to the superheroes along with the shelter's main staff before closing their doors for the day, ready to find their way home.

Finally free and feeling quite light and carefree, Marinette turned towards Chat Noir and smiled, holding out her hand towards him. "So, my dear Chaton, any other surprises in store for me today, or are you up for something sweet on me?"

His hand clasped hers and tugged her against him, his grin spreading slowly. "I have one more surprise, and then I'll take you out. Up for one more adventure?"

"Always, Chaton."

She followed him swing for swing as he vaulted through the park and towards his apartment, something he'd gotten after defeating Hawkmoth and needing space from his old home. Dropping through his open window, she followed him into his living room and called off her transformation. Flashes of red mixed with green mixed as he did the same.

He nodded towards a corner and his grin widened when she caught sight of the setup he'd done in the past week since she'd last been there.

"You did this for me?" She dropped to her knees to glance inside the sturdy homemade cage where she spied two little hamsters playing. One had white and brown coloring while the other was full gray with white socks. "Oh, Chaton, I love them. When did you do this?"

"Well, I knew you were having a crazy time and I thought to make you feel better. Seeing you looking at that shelter's website made this surprise all the better, thanks to a little help from Alya. I hope you like them, my lady."

"Oh, I do."

She spared him a glance and a smile before returning her attention to the cage as the two hamsters made themselves at home within the little structures he'd placed and took in all the enrichment pieces he'd also added to make their home complete. "Do they have names?"

"I thought you could name them. The shelter had cutesy names for them, but these little ones could always be renamed if you'd like. Both were left there when their young owners couldn't handle the care they needed." He said the words in a low voice as he knelt beside her, his hand reaching into the cage to capture one, then the other, and holding them out to her.

Marinette took them from Adrien's hands and smiled at the tiny bundles of fur. Their curiosity as they crawled over him and over her as she took them into her hands had her giggling softly. "I think they should keep their shelter names as the staff did a wonderful job naming the others, and I'm sure they didn't disappoint these little guys, either."

"Biscuit and Doughnut, it is."

Hearing their names sent her into another fit of giggles though they died down swiftly when she caught the look of adoration Adrien had as he watched her. Her heart twisted not unpainfully as she realized again how much she loved the young man kneeling beside her. Leaning forward, she brushed a kiss against his lips and smiled when a tinge of pink rushed into his cheeks, loving how much she could surprise him at times with little shows of affection.

"Thank you, Adrien. They are wonderful. I'll have to come and visit them often."

She held them a few more minutes before setting them back into their cage so they might play to their hearts' content. Moving into his kitchen, she made quick work of washing her hands before twirling to face him to ask, "You ready to head out for dinner? I'm starving after all the hard work we did with the shelter today."

Adrien mimicked her by washing his hands at the sink and dried them on the towel she'd set beside it. He flashed her grin and a quick nod though he made no move toward the door.

"Alright, Chaton, what's going through that mind of yours? I know you're up to something. I can see those little gears and wheels turning." She furthered her point by tracing patterns in his hair and across his cheeks, earning a silly, sappy smile for her efforts.

"Go on, kid. Just spit out already. I want my Camembert and some cuddle time with Tikki." Plagg's snarky comment pulled an exasperated laugh from his holder and a giant harrumph from Tikki though the ladybug kwami zipped to his side and wrapped the black cat in her tiny arms, squeezing him until he whined.

Marinette's gaze didn't leave Adrien's as she waited, her breathing slowing in anticipation for whatever news he had. Something about the way his features softened more as he continued to stare at her sent a shot of hope through her. He hadn't looked at her like that since the day they'd revealed themselves, hope and fear mingling to make them both fairly nauseous yet oh, so excited at the prospect of learning their secret identities. Though, this look held a promise of something she couldn't pinpoint yet filled her with a warmth that blossomed through her system.

Leaning into him, she whispered his name.

"Marinette," he whispered as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a golden key, "I know you've been saving for a place of your own. However, it would be the greatest honor if you would consider moving in with me. You don't have to say yes or no yet, but I would like for you to think about it."

She grinned and closed what distance stood between them. With a pluck of the key from his fingers, she brought her lips close to his. "I would love nothing more."

Then, she kissed him, forgetting all about the feeling sad and adrift as she had the past couple of weeks. Her sweet Chaton had erased all of that in one thoughtful afternoon.

When she pulled back, she whispered, "Now, we just need a little bundle of fur for you, Chaton, and our lives will be complete. So, which is it again? A kitten or a puppy? Because they have both at the shelter needing a forever home."

"Why don't we stop in tomorrow and see what we can find?"


End file.
